


The Great Pillow Fort

by the9muses



Series: Fluff Bingo 2020 [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Agents of fluff, Blanket Forts, Bobbi and hunter are brilliant architects, F/M, Fluff, HuntingBird, I've never written anything this fluffy, and everything needs to be Huntingbird, because i can't help myself, but they're mercenaries, it's so fluffy lord, kind of, let's not be mad because they can't build things, well actually they're not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:13:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27334726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the9muses/pseuds/the9muses
Summary: Bobbi and Hunter are bored and in quarantine. The result? A very well constructed pillow fort. (Well, maybe not well constructed, but let them have their moment. They'll figure it out eventually)
Relationships: Lance Hunter/Bobbi Morse
Series: Fluff Bingo 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995853
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17
Collections: Agents of Fluff 2020





	The Great Pillow Fort

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Fluff Bingo prompt OTP + Blanket Fort
> 
> I wrote this in one sitting with absolutely no editing XD

It was the best blanket fort they’d built yet. Bobbi and Hunter stepped back to admire the structure, made entirely of pillows and blankets, and yet still tall enough for Bobbi to sit up in. It was perfect, the result of many failed attempts. 

“So… what now?” Hunter asked, and Bobbi looked at him.

“Hunter. We just built a blanket fort. What do you  _ think _ is next?” 

“Well… we specifically designed it so it was facing the TV…” Hunter started, pretending to think hard.

“Yes…” 

“And the second season of the Mandalorian just came out…” 

“Yes, continue,” Bobbi said 

“And you have an unhealthy obsession with anything Star Wars…” Bobbi rolled her eyes, but there was a smile on her face. 

“If you want to put it that way, sure.” 

“So… we should watch the goriest horror movie we can find while sitting in the kitchen!” he exclaimed. 

“If we hadn’t used all the pillows to make the fort, I would be hitting you with one right now,” Bobbi said seriously. You could see how she was trying not to smile, though. 

“Fine, threaten your husband with pillows! So, the Mandalorian?” 

“Finally! Yes, the Mandalorian.” They both went to get into the fort. And then they realized something.

“We’re idiots,” Bobbi stated, as they looked at the fort. 

The fort without any entryways. 

“Well, if we can’t have any fun inside the fort, we can at least have fun destroying it, right?” Hunter said. Bobbi smiled.

“Genius. It’s the best idea I’ve heard all day. So, how should we do it? Organized destruction, or just—”

“You think too much, love,” Hunter told her, before jumping on top of it. She shrugged and did the same, landing on the pile of pillows. It was like a sea of pillows, and very hard to navigate, and very hard to move around in, and soon they were both laughing so hard it hurt.

“It’s… hard...hard to believe,” Bobbi said, in between fits of laughter, “that we’re actually adults.” 

“Oh, come on, could a kid have built such a magnificent fort? I think not,” Hunter teased, shifting around so they were lying next to each other on what was now a large pile of pillows and blankets. “And now, we have a large mound of soft things to watch TV on!” 

Bobbi laughed and grabbed the remote, switching on the TV and putting on the Mandalorian.

There were many exclamations over how cute Baby Yoda was. (Mostly from Hunter, but Bobbi did contribute to the 47 times)


End file.
